warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomglaive Dreadnought
and a Psycannon]] The Doomglaive Pattern Dreadnought, or simply the Doomglaive Dreadnought is a variant of the Grey Knights Dreadnought combat walker used by the Grey Knights Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Dreadnoughts are cybernetic combat walkers that house the mortal remains of a fallen Space Marine hero so that he may continue fighting for the Emperor and his Chapter even after his body has been fatally crippled and is beyond even the ability of bionics to fully repair. The Grey Knights Dreadnought is one of the rarest and most advanced Dreadnought variants in Imperial service and is used exclusively by the Grey Knights, the secret Chapter of Space Marine psykers that serves as the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus. Many of the Grey Knights themselves would rather die in combat and be laid to rest in the Dead Fields under their fortress-monastery on Titan than be placed in the armoured sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. The other reason for the rarity of Grey Knights Dreadnoughts are their use of the Aegis system, a complex network of protective prayers, runes and other wards which are inscribed into the chassis of the Dreadnought and psychically charged to provide better protection from the sorcerous powers of daemons and the other servants of Chaos. ]] While a Dreadnought is a fearsome opponent to face on the battlefield, the Grey Knights Dreadnought can provide more than just fire support to his Battle-Brothers, he is also able to support them with enhanced psychic defences. This is possible as a result of the psyber-circuitry that is incorporated into the Dreadnought's sarcophagus and which can link its own Aegis field to the psychic defences deployed by nearby Grey Knights Battle-Brothers, thus creating a series of reinforced psychic wards that is much stronger than what individual Grey Knights can project on their own. Unlike in other Chapters of Space Marines, being interred within a Dreadnought chassis is not seen as a great honour by the Grey Knights. Grey Knights who aspire to such a fate are rare; most simply yearn to while away eternity in the cool shadows of the Dead Fields beneath the Chapter's fortress-monastery on Titan. However, if a Grey Knight has been gravely wounded but his life can still be saved by the Chapter's Apothecaries, he will often see the necessity of being placed within the metal chassis of a Grey Knights Dreadnought. He will then give the attending Apothecary the needed consent for the transfer. Armament The Doomglaive Dreadnought is armed with rare weaponry that is used exclusively by the Grey Knights Chapter. The Doomglaive Dreadnought's weapons load-out includes a Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon known as the Nemesis Doomglaive, a massive Nemesis Force Weapon used to combat daemonic enemies. The weapon is fitted with a built-in Storm Bolter. The Dreadnought's Storm Bolter can be replaced with an Incinerator. Doomglaive Dreadnoughts can also be equipped with Hunter-Killer Missile Launchers, Extra Armour Plating, a Searchlight, and Smoke Launchers. The Dreadnought's Machine Spirit can be blessed by the Chapter's Techmarines to purify it against daemonic attack. The Dreadnought's sarcophagus can be transformed into a sacred hull, which is covered in potent icons of the Imperial faith such as Imperial Cult scriptures, purity seals, and inscriptions of abjuration, making it extremely difficult for a daemon or other Warp entities to even approach such a potent symbol of faith. Unit Composition *'1 Grey Knights Doomglaive Dreadnought' Wargear A standard Doomglaive Dreadnought is armed and equipped with: *'Heavy Psycannon' *'Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon (Nemesis Doomglaive) with built-in Storm Bolter' *'Smoke Launchers' A Grey Knight Doomglaive Dreadnought may replace the built-in Storm Bolter from their Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon (Nemesis Doomglaive) with: *'Incinerator' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Sources *''Imperial Armour Index: Forces of the Adeptus Astartes'' (8th Edition), pg. 50 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 191, 215-218 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - Warmachines of the Adeptus Astates'', pp. 213-216 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 52, 97 Gallery AegisDreadnought06.png|A Doomglaive Dreadnought and a Grey Knights Hellfire Dreadnought on the battlefield AegisDreadnought13.jpg|A Mark IV Doomglaive Dreadnought armed with a Psycannon and a Nemesis Doomglaive Category:D Category:Grey Knights Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers